<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharing is Caring by WestOrEast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765934">Sharing is Caring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast'>WestOrEast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy, Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Girl Penis, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because one galaxy is a long time ago, far, far away and the other is in the future, that doesn't mean that there's no overlap. The Force flows just as well on the Citadel as it does in the Jedi Temple. And that's a good thing for Ahsoka, since she's going to need every edge she can get.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano/Female Shepard (Mass Effect), Darth Maul/Morinth (Mass Effect)/Savage Opress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Sharing is Caring</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
Jane smiled as she slid her hand up along Ahsoka’s arm. The tight leather outfit that the young alien was wearing looked really good on her and left plenty of orange skin on display. Orange skin. That alone would have marked her as a new kind of alien, even if someone could possibly miss the four head tendrils that sprouted upwards and downwards on either side of her head.<br/>
<br/>
Jane was a bit unclear on where Ahsoka was actually from. She had called herself a Tortuga, which wasn’t a species that Jane had ever heard of before. But the galaxy <em>was</em> vast and mostly undiscovered. Who knew what species were waiting behind an un explored relay?<br/>
<br/>
And if all of her species looked as sexy as Ahsoka and were as good at fighting (who would have thought that exclusively melee combat was actually something you could pull off in this day and age?) Jane wouldn’t mind seeing them come onto the galactic stage.<br/>
<br/>
Right now, Jane was mostly interested in just Ahsoka cumming. And she thought that was going to happen pretty damn easily.<br/>
<br/>
The pair of them were on Jane’s quarters onboard the <em>Normandy</em>. For all that Jane didn’t like that she was working for Cerebus, she had to admit that they were at least letting her not like working for them in <em>comfort</em>. These quarters were more than big enough for Jane to have some privacy, the rarest of commodities on a spaceship.<br/>
<br/>
“You have some beautiful blue eyes, Ahsoka,” Jane said, smiling as she stared into them.<br/>
<br/>
“T-thank you, Jane,” Ahsoka said, her orange cheeks turning a darker shade as she met Jane’s gaze and then looked away, a smile fluttering across her face as she squirmed around on the couch the two of them were sitting on. “And I love your hair. Humans can always do such interesting things with it.”<br/>
<br/>
Jane’s hand rose up automatically to pat her hair. She didn’t think that it was really anything special. Just a slightly dark shade of brown, kept short to fit inside her helmet.<br/>
<br/>
“And these… whatever you call them,” Jane said, running her hand up along the overdeveloped head-tails that Ahsoka had (maybe proof of some distant relation with Salaraians?), “they look pretty-!”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh!” Ahsoka moaned, cutting Jane off. “No, they’re-!”<br/>
<br/>
Ahsoka might have been an alien that Jane had only met a week ago on Omega, but it was obvious that some things carried over just fine. Like arousal. Jane stared in delight at the expression on Ahsoka’s face as she leaned backwards, Jane’s hand slipping away from the head-tendril that she had been touching.<br/>
<br/>
“That’s, um, that’s not, it’s <em>really</em> very, I mean, just going ahead and…” Ahsoka trailed off, mumbling and looking <em>cute</em> as she glanced at Jane and around herself.<br/>
<br/>
Jane had to fight the urge to start laughing and wrap Ahsoka in a hug while stroking her head. That was <em>cute</em>. Even cuter than Tali had been when she got embarrassed and Tali had a pretty cute stammer when that sort of thing happened. Jane grinned widely and scooted a bit closer to Ahsoka, resting a hand on her leg<br/>
<br/>
Oh, how Jane <em>loved</em> aliens. It wasn’t just a sex thing, she thought that humanity and the various alien species all stood to gain from each other. But, of course, well… there was a reason she and Liara had started seeing each other back on the first <em>Normandy</em>. And the reason why Jane’s Asari girlfriend had outnumbered her human lover by about three to two (exactly three to two, actually, her life didn’t leave a lot of time to develop deep romantic relationships. Finding a cutie in a bar didn’t count.)<br/>
<br/>
And here was Ahsoka, looking <em>very</em> tempting (and very young, but if she was old enough to fight on her own, she was old enough to fuck) and so very enticing. Jane smiled and squeezed down on Ahsoka’s thigh. Oh, there was some <em>muscle</em> underneath that legging. It wasn’t just her pants that made her thighs look so nice and full. Jane was getting more turned on with every single second that passed.<br/>
<br/>
“So what I’m hearing,” Jane said, slowly sliding her hand up along Ahsoka’s thigh and getting closer to her crotch, “is that you want some more, huh?”<br/>
<br/>
Ahsoka had such a sweet look on her face. Jane <em>loved</em> it and she wondered what her new comrade would sound like when she was crying out in orgasm. Jane chuckled and leaned in closer, angling for a kiss.<br/>
<br/>
And she got one. Ahsoka gasped in surprise, but then she was kissing Jane back. She seemed unsure and tentative, but her hands reached down to grab Jane’s own. They kept on kissing as Jane slowly pressed Ahsoka backwards, pinning her against the couch and looming over her.<br/>
<br/>
Jane’s dick was <em>very</em> hard inside of her pants right now. But she mostly ignored it. There were some better, more urgent things that needed to be taken care of right now. Like this orange-skinned beauty wiggling around underneath her.<br/>
<br/>
One of Jane’s hands was stroking Ahsoka’s face, running back and forth along it, pressing down against the markings on her skin. Jane couldn’t tell if they were tattoos or natural, but they certainly looked <em>very</em> nice on her. Jane’s other hand was holding onto one of Ahsoka’s own hands, squeezing down slightly, just enough to give her a sense of pressure.<br/>
<br/>
“J-jane,” Ahsoka stammered when the kiss was finally broken. “That was- you’re…” she trailed off, blushing even harder than before. “I thought that we were just going to talk.”<br/>
<br/>
“We did talk,” Jane said, stroking Ahsoka’s face, feeling how nice (if slightly strange) her skin felt underneath Jane’s hand. “And I <em>enjoyed</em> the talk, a great deal.” She smiled. “I really do like you Ahsoka and I learned a lot about you.”<br/>
<br/>
Even if there was still obviously a lot more that could be stood to learn. Ahsoka had obviously been watching her words and had looked upset whenever a reference to her past before Omega had slipped out. About all Jane had learned was that she had been part of either a warrior order or a monastic order (or both) and had fought against some synthetics.<br/>
<br/>
There was obviously a <em>lot</em> more there to be uncovered, but Jane could respect a woman’s privacy, especially when it didn’t seem like there was any risk to letting it lie. Ahsoka would, in the fullness of time, share what she wanted to share with Jane and that would be that. And right now, there were some <em>much</em> more enjoyable things the two of them could be doing together.<br/>
<br/>
On that note, Jane moved her hand up and gently fondled the head-tendril again, running her hand back and forth along it. Ahsoka made another wonderful sound at that and stiffened up underneath Jane.<br/>
<br/>
“They really are sensitive, aren’t they?” Jane asked. “And you just walk around with them in full view all the time.” She grinned as Ahsoka shifted around underneath her, making small gasping sounds. “What a naughty girl you are.”<br/>
“It’s not like that,” Ahsoka moaned as Jane gently kept on touching the tendrils, softly stroking them and marveling at just how quickly Ahsoka was crumbling as Jane played with them. “I’m not a, ah, a perverrrtttttt!”<br/>
<br/>
Jane had run her hands up and down both of them, from the tips that towered over the rest of Ahsoka’s head down to the tips that pressed against the swell of her chest (and Jane couldn’t wait to see some more of Ahsoka unveiled). Ahsoka had tensed up and then started to relax halfway through. Her blue eyes went wide as she started to pant for breath. It was a <em>marvelous</em> look on her and Jane had to swallow around a lump in her throat as she stared at Ahsoka. Her dick felt hard enough to split boulders right now as she stared, gently running her fingertips up and down along Ahsoka’s tendrils, just hard enough for Ahsoka to feel it without making it so intense that her new lover wouldn’t be able to speak.<br/>
<br/>
“You like it like this, don’t you?” Jane said softly. “You love getting toyed and teased, huh?” She smiled, watching Ahsoka pant. “Don’t you worry, Ahsoka, I’m going to take <em>good</em> care of you.” She reached down and grabbed Ahsoka’s hand, planting it against her crotch, letting Ahsoka feel how hard she was. “And then, if you want, you can return the favor to me.”<br/>
<br/>
Ahsoka looked down at what her hand was pressing against and then looked up at Jane. She swallowed heavily but Jane could <em>see</em> the lust bubbling in her eyes. Ahsoka opened and closed her mouth before finally deciding to just nod. Jane grinned and leaned in for another kiss.<br/>
<br/>
It felt even better to kiss Ahsoka this time. The two of them pressed their bodies right up against each other, feeling the warmth of one another as they made out. Jane mostly just ran her hands along Ahsoka’s sides, though she went up to her tendrils again from time to time. She just couldn’t help herself. They were so <em>exotic</em> and interesting! Jane had never really seen anything like them before and she couldn’t get enough.<br/>
<br/>
“J-Jane,” Ahsoka moaned, when they finally separated, “you’re making me feel so-!” She shivered even though Jane was just resting her hands on Ahsoka’s shoulders.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re making me feel pretty good myself,” Jane said with a grin, planting a quick kiss on Ahsoka’s cheek. “But there’s a way that we can feel even better.”<br/>
<br/>
Ahsoka nodded, glancing down at Jane’s crotch. She looked back up at Jane and blushed prettily.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ve, I’ve never done anything like that before,” Ahsoka said, confirming Jane’s guess. “Um. Will you help me?”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, I’ll do more than just help you,” Jane said with a grin.<br/>
<br/>
Ahsoka grinned nervously and then squeaked. Jane had reached down and slid her arms underneath her. With a slight grunt of effort, Jane picked the alien girl up and started walking to the bed. Ahsoka was actually very light in her arms and she didn’t give Jane any trouble at all, especially with the cybernetic implants that Lawson had put inside of her.<br/>
<br/>
Jane laid Ahsoka down on the bed and crawled in after her. Ahsoka stared up at her, her face a bright orange shade and looking both nervous and happy. Jane hoped to erase the nervous part of that look soon. But first…<br/>
<br/>
Jane reached down and ran her hand along Ahsoka’s side, before going to her shirt. It clung to her nicely, showing off her small breasts. Jane liked the look of them but she was sure that Ahsoka would look even better with the shirt off.<br/>
<br/>
“Let’s get you unwrapped,” Jane said in a soft purr that got the most delightful shiver out of Ahsoka. “Let’s see what I’m working with.”<br/>
<br/>
Ahsoka nodded and stripped herself out of her clothing. Jane barely helped, mostly just kissing Ahsoka every now and then or running a hand along her body. It got some delightful reactions out of Ahsoka every time Jane did that.<br/>
<br/>
Jane was delighted to discover that Ahsoka’s nipples were the same shade of white that were on her horns. She couldn’t stop herself from reaching down and lightly flicking one of the stiff nubs. Ahsoka let out a sweet gasp that made Jane’s dick throb. Oh, she was <em>more</em> than ready to fuck Ahsoka.<br/>
<br/>
Was Ahsoka ready to fuck Jane? Jane wasn’t quite so sure on that count. She hoped so, but if not, well, Ahsoka wasn’t. A pity, but oh well.<br/>
<br/>
“Look at you, beautiful,” Jane said softly as she ran her eyes up and down along Ahsoka’s body. “You look good enough to eat.”<br/>
<br/>
Ahsoka looked <em>very</em> nice. She had a lovely set of curves on her, though they weren’t the biggest that Jane had ever made love to. She nodded in appreciation as she stared at the small breasts, the slender hips and the narrow waist. And the wet pussy in between Ahsoka’s legs.<br/>
<br/>
Jane rubbed Ahsoka’s thighs, spreading them apart and getting a closer look at Ahsoka’s pussy. Always a good idea when having sex with a new alien species, just in case. And it looked like Ahsoka would be able to take Jane’s cock without any problems. Good. It was an <em>alien</em> pussy, but still one that Jane would be able to slide in and out of and make them both feel good.<br/>
<br/>
Jane slid her hands forward and rubbed against the inside of Ahsoka’s thighs, right next to her pussy. Ahsoka knew what she was doing, too. And obviously liked it. The sound she made as Jane rubbed against her was as sweet as anything could be. She twitched around on the bed and Jane could see a clear liquid dribbling out of her pussy. She really was wet, huh?<br/>
<br/>
“Puh, please, Jane,” Ahsoka said, her eyes big and wet and beautiful, “please, hold me down.” She squirmed around. “Keep me in place!”<br/>
<br/>
Talk about missed chances. Jane hadn’t thought to look around on Omega, but she was sure that there would have been tons of sex stores there, just waiting for somebody with a bloated budget and the urge to <em>decorate</em> to come by and buy. Jane thought that Ahsoka would look just as good in handcuffs as Liara had.<br/>
<br/>
Well, sooner or later, the <em>Normandy</em> would fetch up at the Citadel or on some other well-developed world. And then Jane would be able to see just how pretty Ahsoka looked with the right set of decorations keeping her in place.<br/>
<br/>
Smiling, Jane climbed on top of Ahsoka, undoing the tab on her shirt. She had it mostly pulled off by the time she got on top of the smaller girl, pinning her down to the bed. A cute shiver ran through Ahsoka, possibly at the weight in general, possibly at how she was feeling Jane’s dick pressing against her lower stomach through Jane’s pants.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, Ahsoka,” Jane said with a smile, wrapping the girl in a tight hug, “you and I are going to make each other feel <em>great</em>.” She laughed. “I just know it.”<br/>
<br/>
“I want that too,” Ahsoka said with a small nod. “Just… maybe not all the way?”<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t you worry about that,” Jane said, shifting around and pressing her crotch against Ahsoka’s wet pussy. “I’ll make sure you don’t have any regrets.”<br/>
<br/>
Jane wasn’t sure how long this mission was going to last for, but she was sure that she would have more than enough time to make sure that Ahsoka got to feel <em>very</em> good by the end of it. And who knew what else Jane might uncover about the alien girl? There were all kinds of interesting secrets just waiting for to be unwrapped, Jane was sure.<br/>
<br/>
And she had already unwrapped Ahsoka’s body, Jane thought with a smirk as she went in for another kiss. Ahsoka returned it, moaning into Jane’s mouth as Jane’s tongue slid in between her lips. Ahsoka was quite the submissive it seemed. <em>Excellent</em>. Jane would have to spend some time thinking about cuffs and black leather to dress Ahsoka up in.<br/>
<br/>
But that would be something for tomorrow, while Jane would be signing off on training and requisition forms. Right now, she had the <em>reality</em> underneath her hands, not just the fantasy. She slowly rubbed Ahsoka’s breasts, feeling them up. A nice handful, fitting Jane’s hands perfectly. Unlike her butt, which seemed like it was overflowing. Jane couldn’t wait for a chance to check and see for certain.<br/>
<br/>
Ahsoka was really starting to wiggle around underneath Jane, gasping for air and looking as cute as a button as she moaned. Jane was getting pretty worked up herself, feeling the lust bubbling inside of her as she groped Ahsoka. She wasn’t going to be able to stand it for much longer. She was going to need to <em>fuck</em> this little cutie, give it to her hard and fast. And if Ahsoka wasn’t ready for that- then Jane hoped that she would be mature enough to take it in good grace and wait for when Ahsoka was.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re dripping wet,” Jane said with a chuckle as she rubbed at Ahsoka’s wet folds. “You <em>really</em> need this, don’t you?”<br/>
<br/>
“I,” Ahsoka said with a deep, heaving gasp, “please, I’m feeling so-“ she shivered, moaning loudly, “please, Jane, I feel so hot inside!”<br/>
<br/>
And Jane knew just what was needed to take care of that problem. She smiled and pressed down a bit, getting an even sweeter sound from Ahsoka.<br/>
<br/>
Jane was looking forward to spending more time with this cute girl.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>*Elsewhere*</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
The sealed door started glowing in two points. The guards, a mix of scum from all over the Terminus systems glanced at each other and lifted their guns, covering the door as they took cover. Whoever had cut through the rest of the complex was about to get a rude surprise if they announced their presence this obviously.<br/>
<br/>
The points turned into lines, the metal heating and starting to sag as whoever was on the other side moved their cutting tools around. Finally, the locks on the door was severed and it hissed open.<br/>
<br/>
A fusillade of gunfire rang out, hosing down the area. One of the mercs, a heavily scarred Turian grunted as he lifted his grenade launcher and fired a round into the antechamber.<br/>
<br/>
He never realized that it had come back at him. The explosion ripped apart the center of the firing line and then the three attackers were pouring into the chamber, making quick work of everyone in it.<br/>
<br/>
Morinth cackled as she swept into the room, following close on the heels of two aliens she had met. The heavily tattooed warriors swept through the room with their strange energy swords, dismembering bodies and blocking bullets with ease. She almost felt outpaced as a few rounds cracked off of her shielding as she drove her twin swords into the body of some human.<br/>
<br/>
In less time than it took to count how many guards were in the room, they were all dead. Morinth smiled, sharp and sinister and <em>happy</em> as she looked around, seeing the fruits of her work. And there was the data terminal they were after, just sitting there.<br/>
<br/>
Morinth went over to it and started to download the information she was after onto her omnitool. That could mostly be done automatically. She turned around to look at her comrades.<br/>
<br/>
Maul and Opress. Surely taken names instead of given ones, but who was Morinth to question someone on that. The important thing was that they were handy to keep around. Tools of war and not the culture and art that Morinth loved so very much, but their strange weapons and alien command of biotics did mean that they could do a lot more than Morinth had ever expected a pair of <em>melee fighters</em> to be able to manage.<br/>
<br/>
“So then, dogs,” Mornith said in a purr as she walked over to them, “what ever shall we do while we wait?”<br/>
<br/>
Mornith already knew what she wanted to do. Her blood was pumping, stirred up by the two dozen aliens they had killed on their way to this tiny room. And if it was pumping one way, it could be pumped in another way. That was just the way Mornith worked. And how, she was sure, every fighter worked, if they would only be honest with themselves.<br/>
<br/>
And from the way the brothers were looking at her, they were having the same ideas as her. Mornith smiled, putting her body on display. That wasn’t hard to do. Her outfit, though it was combat-rated, still clung to her body pretty tightly, in a way that anyone who liked Asari would be able to appreciate. And <em>everyone</em> liked Asari.<br/>
<br/>
“We could shut you up,” Maul grunted, looking at Mornith with a look of lust and rage in his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“If you think you have what it takes, go on and give it a shot,” Mornith said, a gleam entering her eyes. “See what happens.”<br/>
<br/>
This wasn’t the first time that the three of them had fucked after a fight. Mornith got <em>horny</em> when she killed and these two were always on hand. And more than able to give a woman like her what she needed.<br/>
<br/>
The two brothers started to stalk towards her. Mornith smirked, seeing the animal lust in their eyes. She was feeling a need inside of herself as well and went to meet them. Oh, she was going to <em>enjoy</em> this. Enjoy feeling their hands on her body, their dicks in her holes. And her power over them. Oh yes, Mornith was going to feel a <em>lot</em> of power rushing through her body as she gloried in the responses she could get out of them.<br/>
<br/>
Opress reached up and dug his fingers into Mornith’s rear, hard enough to actually hurt. She hissed and returned the favor, slapping him across the face, though at least she didn’t actually use biotics to enhance the blow.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re a fucking whore, Mornith,” Opress said in a low, angry voice as he grabbed at her, driving her backwards against his brother.<br/>
<br/>
“And you two animals are barely able to speak in full sentences,” Mornith fired right back. “But I don’t care about your grunting.” She reached down and squeezed both of their crotches. “I care about <em>these</em>.”<br/>
<br/>
And didn’t they feel <em>hard</em>, pressing against her hands? Mornith liked the feeling, a whole hell of a lot. But it would feel even better if they were inside of her.<br/>
<br/>
Six hands made quick work of her armor, exposing her enough to let them slide into her. Mornith was already wet and waiting for them and it didn’t take any effort at all. She groaned as she felt herself filled up with two stiff pricks, the hard lengths spearing inside of her and filling her up. It felt <em>good</em>. It felt so damn good and she shivered as she wrapped her left leg around Maul, staring into his yellow eyes as he plunged in and out of her pussy. His brother was taking her ass and that also felt <em>fine</em>.<br/>
<br/>
“Alright, you horny bastards,” Mornith grunted as she felt them pumping in and out of her pussy and ass, “fuck me like you’re actually <em>men</em>.” She smirked. “A challenge, I’m sure.”<br/>
<br/>
Maul grunted and scowled. And lifted his hand, cutting off Mornith’s supply of air. She <em>still</em> didn’t know how the two of them could manage that without the telltale glow. And she didn’t really care that much. She just kept on staring into his eyes, wondering if this was finally going to be the time when he snapped and actually tried to kill her instead of just shutting her up.<br/>
<br/>
After a few seconds, just long enough for Mornith to feel a delicious tingle of fear, his fist relaxed and she could breathe again. Not that it was very easy to do so when she was getting <em>fucked</em> like this. But Mornith didn’t mind. She just let the two of them keep on pounding into her.<br/>
<br/>
Their swords might have been sheathed but this was still no less of a fight. It could even be a bloody fight at times, when one of them was slammed into a wall or given a harder than normal slap. And it got Mornith going like nothing else. Sex and violence, two perfectly intertwined aspects, the kind of sensation that an ardat-yakshi was <em>made</em> for.<br/>
<br/>
That her powers didn’t work on the two of them was quite odd, though Mornith had been able to conceal her surprise the first time that they had fucked and the two of them had come out on the other side intact (except for a black eye Opress had got). That had been when Mornith had known that these two were something <em>special</em>, more than just the delicate flowers that she normally plucked.<br/>
<br/>
Mornith still would have preferred to be the one in charge of these two, instead of it being a group effort. Well, perhaps in time, she’d be able to enforce her will on them and get everything that a woman like her deserved to have. For now, there was still an enjoyable fun <em>challenge</em> in seeing who would come out on top every time the three of them fucked like this.<br/>
<br/>
“Have you two started fucking me yet?” Mornith asked, her eyes glittering as she stared. “I’m barely feeling a thing!”<br/>
<br/>
Behind her, Opress grunted. Suddenly, his fingers were crawling across Mornith’s face, sliding into her mouth. She squealed and bit down when she felt him grabbing her tongue and trying to pull it out of her mouth. He thought it would be that easy to shup her up? How <em>very</em> wrong he was.<br/>
<br/>
Despite the bite, Opress still manage to get Mornith’s tongue out of her mouth. She scowled, plotting her revenge for later. For now, she <em>was</em> feeling good as she felt the thick shafts hammering in and out of her. She went along with it, enjoying the feeling of them stretching her out as they filled her up.<br/>
<br/>
Mornith could feel an orgasm rising up inside of her, slowly getting closer and closer to the surface as she got impaled on these two thick rods again and again. And from how hard they were, she could tell that they were enjoying themselves as well. Well, had there ever been a case of someone <em>not</em> enjoying a fuck with an Asari? One of the many reasons Mornith didn’t feel any guilt over what she did to her lovers was because she knew that she was giving them a night that would never have been equaled. In which case, it was only right and proper that they not have to go through their short, dull lives looking for something that could equal what she could do with them.<br/>
<br/>
“Finally some peace and quiet,” Maul grunted as he groped one of Mornith’s breasts, his fingers rough and uncaring as he groped her.<br/>
<br/>
If he thought that Mornith was defanged just because she wasn’t talking, he was so wrong that it was almost amusing. Mornith scowled and reached forward, unleashing a wave of biotic energy that took him right in the gut. He rocked backwards, though his cock didn’t slide out of Mornith (a damn good thing, with how horny she was feeling). He scowled at her and Mornith smirked back at him as well as she could with her mouth forced open like this.<br/>
<br/>
He growled but he also kept on fucking her. And Mornith was feeling so <em>very</em> good as she got fucked, the pleasure rising inside of her, spreading its tendrils throughout her body and making Mornith feel so damn <em>good</em>. She closed her eyes and shivered, even as she reached out to draw the two aliens into the Embrace with her.<br/>
<br/>
It was always so <em>strange</em> to meld with them. She could feel their emotions, raw and undiluted, pounding through her as they fucked her. But the higher functions? Their thoughts and mind and past? Those were closed to Mornith. Not just closed but outright hidden, put somewhere where she couldn’t find them.<br/>
<br/>
Maybe that was how they survived melding with her. Or maybe it was some other thing, perhaps unique to their specie’s physiology. Whatever the case, it was always somewhat unsettling to Mornith. But not as unsettling as trying to resist the urge to meld would have been.<br/>
<br/>
Instead, Mornith just lay back and gloried in the pleasure she was feeling as these two strong, brutal aliens fucked her. She could feel the orgasm forming inside of her, tight and intense and wonderful. It would just take a little bit more and she would cum.<br/>
<br/>
And that was indeed all it took. Just a few more thrusts, deep inside of her, the thick cocks filling her up, and Mornith came. She gasped out in pleasure, feeling the anger and the lust of the brothers mixing with her own emotions. She <em>loved</em> this and could feel their own arousal spiking.<br/>
<br/>
The two of them came just moments after Mornith did. She shivered and gasped, feeling the pleasure inside of her, spreading through her body, the hot seed landing inside of her pussy and ass, coating them in the slightly yellow seed the two of them had. She loved the feeling and a shiver ran through her entire body as she felt on top of the world, exulting in her power and glory as she came.<br/>
<br/>
At some point (Mornith couldn’t tell when) Opress had let go of her tongue and instead held on tight to her hips. Mornith shivered, feeling the strong hands digging into her body. But as strong as he was, it was nothing compared to the powers of the <em>mind</em>. With a flex of her fingers, she slipped on out from between them, the two of them forced backwards by the unexpected biotic assault.<br/>
<br/>
She could have killed them, right then and there, Mornith knew, while they were still off guard from the orgasms. But what was the point in that? She still had a use for them.<br/>
<br/>
Mornith sighed in satisfaction. Oh yes. This was just what she needed. She shivered, feeling the seed trickling out of her holes and running down her legs. What could be better than this? She felt on top of the world, ready to do anything. Certainly to look over the data her omnitool had collected and see where she would be trying to get the three of them to go to next.<br/>
<br/>
Mornith’s plans were still taking shape inside of her head, but she was sure that when they were realized, she would be taking the galaxy by storm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka smiled as she sat down across from Garrus. He looked up at her and his face plates flexed in what was a Turian smile.<br/><br/>“How are you doing, Garrus?” Ahsoka asked, wolfing down bites of her meal as she talked. The food had gotten <em>so</em> much better after that trip to the Citadel. It was actually worth eating now! “Finished the calibrations yet?”<br/><br/>“Until the next time that Shepard runs a drill,” Garrus said in the… well, Ahsoka had never been able to figure out the right words to describe Garrus’s voice, beyond ‘pleasant to listen to’. “Now I can start calibrating my own guns.”<br/><br/>Ahsoka nodded. And Garrus actually enjoyed doing it. It was a cross between meditation and leisure activity for him. Some of the clones in the 501<sup>st</sup> had taken a similar approach to their gear, Ahsoka knew. She couldn’t see it herself. Sure, she took care of her gear, because she enjoyed living, but it was just a thing that you did, like getting a checkup in the med bay after a mission, not something she looked forward to.<br/><br/>Still, different strokes for different folks. And it wasn’t even remotely a problem for Ahsoka. Not like Lawson was.<br/><br/>The mess hall being so close to Lawson’s quarters kind of cast a pall over the entire thing. She wasn’t happy about someone who hadn’t gotten vetted by her master being on the ship. She had made that <em>really</em> clear and she hadn’t changed her mind even after Jane had made it equally clear that Jane had heard all she was going to hear on the subject.<br/><br/>She was getting along better with the other crew and specialists, to the extent that anyone could get along well with Grunt and Zaheed.<br/><br/>“So I saw Shepard while I was getting my food?” Ahsoka asked, not even bothering to be subtle with the follow-up of ‘and now she’s not here’.<br/><br/>“Yes,” Garrus said, letting out a sibilant sight. “Went up to her quarters just a few minutes ago.”<br/><br/>“She’s been…” Ahsoka tried to think of a good way to put it, “upset lately, hasn’t she?”<br/><br/>“Horizon wasn’t a good business,” Garrus said with a frown and a nod. “You were lucky to spend the mission on the reserve team, up here.”<br/><br/>Ahsoka nodded. She could believe that. She had seen enough massacred villages back in <em>her</em> galaxy to feel bad over missing out on another one.<br/><br/>“She wants to get them all back, doesn’t she?” Ahsoka asked, munching her way through some exceptionally chewy bar. “Everyone the Collectors took from every colony.”<br/><br/>“Yes,” Garrus said, fiddling with his fork. “I’m sure most of them are dead by now, for whatever reason the Collectors have. Shepard knows they’re dead too, but…”<br/><br/>“Until she’s actually looking at the bodies, there’s still hope,” Ahsoka said. She was familiar with <em>that</em> from the war, too. “I don’t blame her.”<br/><br/>“No, neither do I. And I don’t blame Williams, either, though I do wish that meeting had gone a lot better,” Garrus said. “If only I’d been able to say something, to help Shepard patch things up with her. But,” he shook his head, in what had to be a gesture picked up from the human crew. “The right words just didn’t come.” He sighed. “They’ve come plenty of times by now, though.”<br/><br/>Ahsoka nodded and looked down at her meal. She had finished most of it and her appetite had mostly vanished anyway. At least she had an idea what to do now, beyond endless meditation and saber practice.<br/><br/>“Thanks for talking with me, Garrus,” Ahsoka said, leaning forward and resting both of her hands on top of one of Garrus’s. “And if you ever want to vent or anything, I’m here.”<br/><br/>“That’s what Chambers is for, so I heard,” Garrus said with another Turian smile. “But thank you, Ahsoka.”<br/><br/>Ahsoka smiled and pushed herself back from the bench. She headed for the elevator and punched the top button. Time to go see Jane. Jedi were supposed to be good at healing people, both mentally and physically, and even if Ahsoka wasn’t <em>really</em> a Jedi anymore, that was more an issue of politics (and location) than philosophy.<br/><br/>There was some soft, humming music playing when Ahsoka stepped into Jane’s luxurious quarters. Jane was already turning around in her chair, looking up from the terminal she had been working on. She smiled a bit when she saw Ahsoka.<br/><br/>“Hello, Ahsoka,” Jane said, a small smile appearing on her face. “Is there something I can help you with?”<br/><br/>“Actually,” Ahsoka said, feeling a bit nervous but mostly determined, “there’s something I want to do for you.”<br/><br/>Ahsoka put as much sway into her step as she could without feeling silly. She walked towards Jane, who was looking at her with a faint expression of puzzlement. A smile formed on the human’s face as Ahsoka dropped to her knees in front of her, staring up at Jane as Ahsoka rested her hands on the other woman’s thighs.<br/><br/>“I want to take <em>good</em> care of you, Jane,” Ahsoka said. She didn’t try to make her voice sexy or seductive, since she <em>knew</em> her first attempts at that would sound <em>really</em> silly. “Mind if I do?”<br/><br/>She and Jane had had sex a number of times by now. But Jane had always been the one seducing her, bringing Ahsoka into bed and pinning her down before stripping her and touching her and fucking her and making Ahsoka feel <em>good</em> in ways that her body didn’t normally feel. But now? Now it was time for Ahsoka to help Jane.<br/><br/>“No,” Jane said with a smile as she reached down to stroke Ahsoka’s montrals, making Ahsoka’s entire body tingle as she played with the sensitive flesh. “You go right ahead, darling.”<br/><br/>Ahsoka smiled and studied Jane’s pants. She could see a bulge forming inside of them, getting bigger as Ahsoka did the very best she could. She licked her lips and reached forward, sliding her hands along Jane’s pants until she reached the zipper.<br/><br/>Ahsoka was getting turned on herself. It just felt so <em>nice</em> to take care of Jane like this. To do everything that she could to make Jane feel good, to make sure that the human woman got to enjoy herself as Ahsoka did what she could.<br/><br/>It was pretty easy to pull Jane’s dick out of her pants. It was already hard, though Ahsoka managed to get it a bit more erect as she bobbed her mouth up and down along it, carefully licking and sucking on the hard shaft.<br/><br/>“You know?” Jane asked. “I’m not going to be getting any work done whether your blowing me or anything else. So-,”<br/><br/>Ahsoka squeaked in surprise as she was lifted up into the air, Jane’s strong arms firm around her. She smiled as she was carried a few steps over to Jane’s bed and dropped down onto it. Ahsoka posed seductively, showing off how the tight leather clothing she liked clung to her body. And Jane liked how she looked as well. That was <em>really</em> obvious.<br/><br/>Jane crawled onto the bed after Ahsoka, pinning her down, pulling Ahsoka’s hands together and pinning them in place. Ahsoka moaned and wiggled around underneath her, feeling <em>excited</em> over Jane taking her. She could feel the arousal gathering inside of her and running into her panties. And Jane was only going to make her feel better.<br/><br/>Not, Ahsoka reminded herself, that Ahsoka’s own pleasure should be the point here. The point was to give Jane a pick-me-up, something to lighten the mood and make sure that she had something to take her mind off of Horizon.<br/><br/>Ahsoka wiggled around cutely underneath Jane, showing off her body and how sexy she looked. And how vulnerable and helpless and everything else she looked. She could tell that it was having a <em>good</em> effect on Jane, who licked her lips.<br/><br/>Jane reached over and pulled a length of rope out of her nightstand. Ahsoka giggled and kept her hands pressed together. Bondage was a… thing for her, it didn’t do much one way or another. But <em>Jane</em> liked it and Ahsoka liked to do what Jane liked. So if she was going to get tied up and fucked, that wasn’t really a problem for Ahsoka.<br/><br/>“You look so sexy right now,” Jane said with a smile as she ran her hands up and down Ahsoka’s body, pressing against the leather-like outfit that Ahsoka had bought on the Citadel. “You’re such a beautiful woman, Ahsoka.”<br/><br/>“You look great yourself,” Ahsoka said, nodding in appreciation as she tugged at her wrists, feeling the lack of give from the rope. “I just want to feel you against me.” Her pussy pulsed. “I want to feel you <em>inside</em> of me.”<br/><br/>Jane smiled and started to strip Ahsoka, pulling her pants down. Ahsoka cooperated the best that she could, letting her legs wave back and forth. She licked her lips, feeling a wonderful tingle running through her entire body. Oh <em>yes</em>, this was going to feel wonderful.<br/><br/>With Ahsoka’s hands tied above her head, it wasn’t really possible to remove Ahsoka’s top without just ripping it off of her body. It was left in place, just dislodged enough for Jane to get at Ahsoka’s orange breasts. She teased Ahsoka’s stiff white nipples, making Ahsoka whine in the back of her throat as she twitched around on the bed. Her pussy was <em>really</em> wet right now, more than enough to take Jane deep inside of her.<br/><br/>“Come on,” Ahsoka moaned, spreading her legs apart and showing off the wetness that had gathered down there, “I’m ready for you Jane.” She shivered. “I’m <em>more</em> than ready for you.”<br/><br/>“That’s good to hear,” Jane said, stroking her cock as she leaned forward, putting the tip of her rod right up against Ahsoka’s pussy. “Because I’m ready to fuck you, too.”<br/><br/>Ahsoka nodded eagerly. Then she loudly moaned as she felt the shaft sinking inside of her. It felt <em>good</em>. Getting fucked always felt so good. She felt a shiver run through her, from head to toe, as she got filled up. Ahsoka licked her lips and stared up at Jane as the human leaned in for a kiss.<br/><br/>It was a <em>nice</em> kiss. Ahsoka shivered, feeling Jane’s tongue inside of her mouth, claiming her and using her. Ahsoka felt tingles running up her spine as Jane’s dick moved back and forth inside of her, in and out, over and over again. Her pussy was squeezing down tightly around Jane’s wonderfully large shaft.<br/><br/>Jane’s hands were toying with Ahsoka as they kissed and fucked. Her hands were moving all over Ahsoka’s orange body, touching her and stroking her, lekku and montrals and breasts. Ahsoka’s skin was tingling all over as she got touched and she couldn’t believe how <em>good</em> it all felt. Ahsoka moaned into Jane’s mouth as she was kissed and Ahsoka wanted <em>more</em>.<br/><br/>Jane gave her more. She kept on fucking her, plunging her dick inside of Ahsoka. It sent tingles through Ahsoka’s body, brain and soul. But Ahsoka made herself <em>remember</em> that there was more she was supposed to be doing. She was supposed to be making sure that Jane felt good.<br/><br/>She was doing a pretty good job of that, of course. Jane’s dick was <em>very</em> hard inside of her. But after the past two and a half months, Ahsoka had learned what Jane liked. And what could make her feel even <em>better</em>.<br/><br/>“Please, Jane,” Ahsoka moaned in between the kisses. “Fuck me harder. Fuck me like you <em>want</em> to fuck me.”<br/><br/>“Really, you think you can take that, Ahsoka?” Jane asked with a grin as her fingers ran around one stiff nipple, making Ahsoka squeal and whine.<br/><br/>“I can take it,” Ahsoka panted. “I can take <em>all</em> of it.”<br/><br/>Jane grinned and kissed Ahsoka again. She already had a pretty good grip on Ahsoka, with her body pinning Ahsoka down to the bed. So she could keep on running her hands all over Ahsoka’s soft yet firm body as she started to <em>really</em> pound her cock in and out of Ahsoka’s pussy.<br/><br/>Ahsoka loudly moaned as she got fucked. It felt <em>wonderful</em> and Ahsoka could feel how good Jane was feeling as well. The happiness and lust were just radiating off of her, in waves that even someone who couldn’t use the Force would probably be able to feel. She was <em>really</em> enjoying the chance to get to fuck Ahsoka.<br/><br/>And Ahsoka was enjoying making her feel good. Ahsoka squeezed down tighter and tighter around Jane’s rod, wanting to give Jane the best possible pussy for her to fuck.<br/><br/>One of Jane’s hands was on Ahsoka’s left breast, squeezing down on the large, full mound. Her other hand was toying with Ahsoka’s lekku and montrals, making the sensitive protrusions tingle as she toyed with them. Ahsoka was squeaking and moaning now, barely able to use words as she kept on feeling <em>good</em> from getting fucked over and over again.<br/><br/>Ahsoka’s orgasm was welling up inside of her, going to crest any minute now. She bit her lip, feeling the wonderful need inside of her. And there wasn’t a problem with cumming, was there? Just so long as, before they were done, Jane managed to cum as well.<br/><br/>And Ahsoka did <em>not</em> think that there was going to be a problem with that. Jane’s dick was wonderfully hard inside of her right now as she thrust away. There was a delightful gleam inside of Jane’s eyes and everything about her said that she loved having a half-naked, tied-up, submissive alien Jedi underneath her. And Jane thought that she only had a half-naked, tied-up, submissive alien underneath her. Ahsoka knew that back home, there were people who paid a <em>lot</em> for actresses (or ‘actresses’) to pretend to do what she was doing right now.<br/><br/>And Ahsoka could see the appeal. She could <em>feel</em> the appeal, deep down inside of her. She moaned as she felt the pleasure building up inside of her. Her hands yanked at the binds around her wrists, feeling the pleasure rising up and up inside of her. She was going to cum soon and if Jane kept on doing these wonderful things to her, it would be <em>very</em> soon.<br/><br/>Ahsoka wasn’t quite able to get the words out right now. She was just feeling too <em>horny</em> as she got fucked, as she felt Jane’s thick, hot, hard shaft moving back and forth deep inside of her. Instead, Ahsoka just <em>moaned</em>, gasping as she felt the pleasure rising up inside of her. Her legs kicked back and forth, pressing against Jane’s own legs as the human kept on driving her dick in and out of her.<br/><br/>Then it happened. Ahsoka’s mouth fell open and she stared upwards as she felt the orgasm happen inside of her. No sound came out of her lips and her blue eyes went <em>wide</em>.<br/><br/>The orgasm was <em>amazing </em>as it swept through her body. Ahsoka couldn’t even think as she felt the pleasure inside of her, the wonderful sensation sweeping through her body. It was the best thing ever and she felt so <em>good</em> as she felt the pleasure pulsing inside of her body, clawing at her insides and tearing down her mind.<br/><br/>Ahsoka could tell that she was getting <em>tight</em> around Jane’s dick and that her heart was pounding inside of her chest. But that was about all that she could tell right now. She was just feeling too <em>good</em>, far too good to have a prayer of feeling anything else. She gasped and twitched again, her hands trying to pull the rope apart as she moaned.<br/><br/>“Oh my god, that looked wonderful,” Jane muttered as she stared down at Ahsoka. “Damn, you really know how to put on a show.”<br/><br/>One of her hands was cradling Ahsoka’s cheek. Ahsoka pressed up against it and smiled wearily. She was feeling <em>very</em> good and pretty tired. And good. Had she said that already? Well, whatever. What mattered was that Jane was still feeling so warm and wonderful inside of herself, like she was on top of the world. She couldn’t believe what a wonderful orgasm that had been.<br/><br/>And Jane’s dick was still as hard as a rock inside of her. Ahsoka wiggled back and forth, feeling the hard shaft pressing against her insides. It wouldn’t take much at all for Ahsoka to get Jane to cum, she was sure of it.<br/><br/>“I’m feeling this good because of you,” Ahsoka said softly. “Can’t you make me feel even better, Jane?” She paused for a second. “Or maybe I can make <em>you</em> feel better.” She writhed around a bit underneath Jane’s body, showing herself off as best as she could.<br/><br/>“I like the sound of that,” Jane said with another quick kiss before she grabbed onto Ahsoka’s body. Then she started to <em>really</em> fuck Ahsoka.<br/><br/>Jane had lifted herself up so that she could get a complete view of Ahsoka’s body. Her hands were clinging to Ahsoka’s hips, squeezing down on her bare, orange skin. And she was <em>fucking</em> Ahsoka.<br/><br/>Ahsoka could feel every thrust rocketing deep inside of her, as Jane plunged back and forth, in and out of he, over and over again. It was a wonderful feeling and Ahsoka moaned, closing her eyes before opening them again. When Jane came, Ahsoka wanted to be able to see every single minute of this, to capture everything that she possibly could.<br/><br/>Jane was starting to breathe harder now and Ahsoka could feel the lust pouring off of her, as well as the sharp edge to it all that meant that she was about to cum. Ahsoka nodded and licked her lips. Oh yes, oh <em>yes</em>. She wanted Jane to cum inside of her. She wanted her lover to forget all about the stresses and cares of the galaxy and just focus on a tight alien pussy wrapped around her cock.<br/><br/>Jane was panting as she held onto Ahsoka with one hand and groped her body with the other. It felt <em>good</em>, even after the orgasm. Ahsoka whined as she felt her body tingling and twitching from everything that she was doing. Jane just needed a <em>little</em> bit more and then she would get to have a <em>great</em> orgasm. And Jane deserved that kind of orgasm.<br/><br/>Ahsoka rocked back and forth against her lover, moaning deeply as she felt the pleasure building up inside of her. Any minute now, any minute, it would just take a <em>little</em> bit more and then-<br/><br/>And then Jane came. She grunted as she pushed herself forward, sliding <em>deep</em> inside of Ahsoka. Ahsoka moaned as well, closing her eyes and shivering as she felt the pleasure washing off of Jane. Feeling how good Jane was feeling made Ahsoka feel good in turn. She was <em>glad</em> that Jane was feeling good, it made her feel nice and warm inside.<br/><br/>Then Ahsoka started to feel quite a bit warmer as Jane came inside of her. Ahsoka moaned, closing her eyes and feeling the semen flooding her pussy. There was a <em>lot</em> of it. Well, it had been four or five days since they had last fucked. Jane must have quite a bit saved up inside of her.<br/><br/>And it was all ending up inside of Ahsoka. She shivered, staring up and smiling at her lover, feeling the semen painting her orange pussy white. It felt <em>great</em>, jet after jet of hot, thick, sticky seed clinging to her inner walls. Ahsoka twitched around, gasping for air as she felt herself get filled up.<br/><br/>There was just so <em>much</em> of it. Ahsoka was left feeling bloated at the end of it. Jane’s cum had covered <em>all</em> of her insides, even the bits where her dick had never managed to reach. It was a wonderful feeling, the heat radiating through Ahsoka’s entire body.<br/><br/>Jane had a wild look in her eyes as she stared down at Ahsoka. It was a <em>good</em> look and if Ahsoka had the energy, she would have leaned up to kiss Jane. Instead, she stayed right where she was, panting for air as she felt the pleasure inside of her, the warm, wonderful pleasure that made her feel so <em>good</em>.<br/><br/>“Fuck, Ahsoka,” Jane said, wiping the back of her hand across her forehead. “You can fuck like an Asari.”<br/><br/>“Thanks,” Ahsoka said with a smile. She had never had sex with an Asari, but you couldn’t live in this galaxy for long without hearing about how good of whores Asari were supposed to be. “And you make me feel… wonderful.”<br/><br/>Jane smiled at that. They kissed again, Jane sliding her tongue into Ahsoka’s mouth and completely claiming her. Ahsoka let herself get claimed, moaning slightly as she felt the still-hard cock shifting around inside of her.<br/><br/>“Want to do it again?” Ahsoka asked with a grin as she looked up at Jane. “I don’t have anything else I could possibly do while I’m tied up like this.”<br/><br/>“Hm,” Jane said, glancing back at the terminal she had been working on. “I really should get back to work.” She looked down at Ahsoka’s mature, full body and grinned. “But the work will still be there when I’m done with you.”<br/><br/>Ahsoka smiled and spread her legs a bit further apart, showing off just how ready she was to get filled up again. Any way Jane wanted her, that was the way that Jane could have her.<br/><br/>There was some bad scenes on this mission, but Ahsoka was glad that she and Jane were able to make some good ones as well.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div><p>Mornith smiled as she rocked against Maul. His cock felt damn good inside of her, sliding in and out of her soaked pussy. It even felt good doing things relatively sedately, without Opress around to add some fire to what they were doing.<br/><br/>Most everything felt good recently, actually. Everything was going just the way that Mornith would have wanted. The plan had gone off without a hitch and now Mornith had <em>followers</em>. Followers that she wouldn’t just be stringing along as she drained dry, either. This was the beginning of a small army.<br/><br/>The data the three of them had seized had been correct. The locations of the secret monasteries where Mornith’s little sisters languished for nothing more than an accident of birth. And there had even been a note mentioning how the arday-yakshi in the Goddess’s Lap monastery had been restless and discontent.<br/><br/>That had made the choice of where to go next so <em>very</em> easy. Mornith, Maul and Opress had slaughtered most of the guards and Mornith’s little sisters had taken care of the rest, finally giving voice to what they were <em>supposed</em> to be like, instead of denying their own natures.<br/><br/>And now? Now Mornith had a large ship, a hundred and fifty followers (not <em>everyone</em> had been properly grateful to Mornith for their rescue) and a plan. They were going to free all of the other ardat-yakshi in the galaxy and make sure that the entire galaxy learned what a horrible thing the Asari had done by locking them away to whither and die, out of sight. Oh yes, they would be learning any <em>number</em> of things.<br/><br/>Mornith grinned as she rocked against Maul, feeling his hard cock inside of her and his strong hands on her blue-skinned body. She could feel the tingle of his strange set of biotics (if they were even biotics at all) brushing against her skin and brain and she replied in turn.<br/><br/>But it still wasn’t as savage as it would have been if his brother had been here. And a good thing, too, since ships weren’t really designed to have that kind of sex taking place inside of them. Especially not when they were flying through the vacuum of space.<br/><br/>Grinning, Mornith looked down at Maul, grinding her hips back and forth. A good, energizing fuck with this alien and then she would be off to see her little sisters, to tell them the good news and get them ready for the next monastery that they would visit.<br/><br/>And there was even a small town just a few kilometers away from it. The perfect chance to practice their abilities, freed from the petty demands of scared minds for the first time.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>“Good evening, Ahsoka,” Liara said with a fond smile.<br/><br/>“Hello, Liara,” Ahsoka said with a matching smile.<br/><br/>The two of them were sitting in the port-side lounge. It was just the two of them, as it usually was. When the rest of the crew wanted to relax, they either went to the mess hall or Kasumi’s bar. This small, dark space wasn’t terribly popular except for romantic encounters and the presence of two other people always made the would-be lovers find some other spot to embrace each other.<br/><br/>“It’s a nice view out there,” Liara said, looking out at the starscape.<br/><br/>The stars were slowly moving past as the <em>Normandy</em> left… actually, Ahsoka didn’t think she had ever learned the name of the planet the former Shadow Broker had his flying base on. Jane had always just referred to it as ‘the Shadow Broker’s Lair’ or something similar. The capital letters were mandatory.<br/><br/>“I never get tired of looking out at it,” Ahsoka agreed. “Sometimes I think of all of the planets I’ve been to, underneath all those stars, and it wouldn’t even make up one percent of every thing I see in the sky.”<br/><br/>“No,” Liara said with a sigh. “It’s just not possible to travel that much, not even if you lived ten times as long as Asari do.” She shook her head. “Still, it does look nice.”<br/><br/>Ahsoka nodded, sitting down on the couch next to Liara. She rested her head against Liara’s shoulder, feeling quite happy and content.<br/><br/>A bit more content than Jane was feeling, at least. That they had taken down the Shadow Broker was all well and good, but the Ilium mission hadn’t been as successful as Ahsoka knew Jane had hoped it would be.<br/><br/>Despite recruiting Thane (another male alien with a very nice voice), the Asari Justicar that was supposed to be on Ilium had been nowhere to be found. According to the ship’s rumor mill, there had been a very tense discussion between Jane and The Illusive Man over the quality of his intelligence, though since the only people onboard who would know about that would be Lawson and Jane, Ahsoka wasn’t sure how much stock she put in that.<br/><br/>Still, only having one really good biotic, when that biotic was <em>Jack</em> wasn’t a good sign. Ahsoka knew it, Jane knew it, the whole crew knew it. But if the Justicar wasn’t on the planet she was thought to be on, there was a <em>lot</em> more galaxy for her to have gone to. Who knew where she might have ended up? And it wasn’t like the <em>Normandy</em> could afford to spend too much time looking.<br/><br/>“I know Jane would like it if you stayed onboard,” Ahsoka said softly.<br/><br/>“I would like it too,” Liara said. “Or at least, I think I would like it.” She frowned. “More the chance to rekindle what Jane and I had, instead of getting shot at it again and again.” She leaned back against the couch. “But being the new Shadow Broker is more important than getting to spend more time with Jane. Especially if you’re around.”<br/><br/>Ahsoka frowned a bit at that and reached out with the Force. There wasn’t any bitterness in Liara’s words, thankfully. Just a sense of resignation and acceptance.<br/><br/>“I hope I don’t seem like I’m stealing Jane from you,” Ahsoka said carefully. What she knew about this sort of thing came from vids and the like, which usually got shut off halfway through because of how boring they were.<br/><br/>“Oh no, not at all,” Liara said, waving her hand with a sigh. “I would like to be with Jane again, to get back what we had but… there’s more important things going on in the galaxy than kissing her. And if you’re there, making her happy,” Ahsoka nodded at that, “then I can live with that.”<br/><br/>“Would…,” Ahsoka blushed at what she was thinking of. And what she was <em>saying</em>. “Would you like to come up to Jane’s cabin tonight with me?” Liara was looking at her with quite the expression on her face and Ahsoka blushed again. “It could be a good thing to, you know, help you think things over?”<br/><br/>Ahsoka was aware that she was rambling and quickly shut up, her cheeks heating as Liara stared at her. Then the blue-skinned woman laughed.<br/><br/>“Yes, that actually sounds like a wonderful thing to do, Ahsoka,” Liara said, taking Ahsoka’s hand and squeezing it. “And I really doubt that Jane would mind a bit.”<br/><br/>Ahsoka shook her head. Once, Jane had made Ahsoka kneel underneath her desk and suck her off while Jane had watched some porn. Ahsoka hadn’t seen what, exactly was going on up there, but she had heard at least three voices coming from the terminal.<br/><br/>“Then yes, Ahsoka,” Liara said, leaning in to plant a quick kiss on Ahsoka’s lips, “I would love to spend the night with the two of you.”<br/><br/>Ahsoka smiled and nodded nervously. Had she <em>really</em> just offered to do that? It seemed that she had. Well, there was no backing out of it now. And the thought was <em>very</em> intriguing, she had to admit. Nothing like what she had ever done before, but it should still be plenty of fun, right?<br/><br/>Right.<br/><b>***</b><br/><br/>A few hours later, Ahsoka was inside Jane’s cabin. So were Liara and Jane. So far, they were all clothed, but Ahsoka <em>knew</em> that wouldn’t be lasting for long. Pretty soon, Jane was going to be… well, Jane’s imagination when it came to sex was a <em>lot</em> more fertile than Ahsoka’s. She would just have to go along with whatever her lover wanted the three of them to do. And that was just fine with Ahsoka.<br/><br/>“You two both look wonderful,” Jane said with a smile as she kissed first Ahsoka and then Liara. “I can’t believe how lucky I am to have the two of you.”<br/><br/>“And it’s a long trip to Ilium and back,” Liara said with a smile. “If tonight goes well, why can’t we do this more often?”<br/><br/>“Um,” Ahsoka said, feeling embarrassed and turned on at the thought of being in a threesome with the two of them plenty of additional times. “That sounds nice.”<br/><br/>“But we’re getting ahead of ourselves, aren’t we?” Liara said, stepping over to Ahsoka and twisting her around so that they were pressed together. “We should focus on tonight, shouldn’t we?”<br/><br/>Both Jane and Ahsoka nodded. Ahsoka blushed, knowing that Jane was looking at the two of them. It was a pretty lewd show she was putting on, she knew. Liara and Ahsoka were both pretty full-figured women, though not to the extent of, say, Miranda. And pressed up against each other in the tight clothing that they both liked?<br/><br/>Ahsoka didn’t need to use the Force to tell what effect it was having on Jane. She just had to <em>look</em>. And there was the evidence, right there, straining inside of Jane’s pants.<br/><br/>“On your knees, both of you,” Jane said with a grin. “I want your mouths around my cock.”<br/><br/>Ahsoka didn’t need to be told twice. She sank down automatically, going to her knees. Liara followed her half a second later.<br/><br/>That meant that they both needed to crawl on over to Jane, but that wasn’t much of a problem. Ahsoka licked her lips as she stared up at Jane. She was feeling a bit nervous now, but she was also feeling pretty turned on. And the lust that was pouring off of both Jane and Liara was helping her with that.<br/><br/>Both Ahsoka and Liara reached up to pull Jane’s cock out of her pants. It was quite hard already, straining underneath their touch. Ahsoka shivered as her fingers brushed along its length, feeling the hardness and firmness. There was just something so <em>nice</em> about Jane’s cock. And intimidating, she had to admit.<br/><br/>Ahsoka swallowed as she stared at the thick rod swinging back and forth right in front of her. It was a… big rod. She knew that it was, of course. She and Jane had done this together how many times? But still, there was the two of them doing it and then there was doing it with another girl.<br/><br/>At least Liara was a pretty nice girl. Ahsoka glanced at her. The Asari looked really good naked. Or clothed. Or at any point in between. And she was looking back at Ahsoka. There was pretty much the same slightly nervous look mixed in with a whole lot of anticipation and lust that Ahsoka had herself.<br/><br/>“Blue and orange, what a wonderful combination of colors,” Jane said from above them. “Maybe we need to add some white into the mix, though.”<br/><br/>“I think I know where we can get some of that,” Liara said with a teasing lilt in her voice that would have hidden her nervousness if Ahsoka wasn’t a former Jedi. “Care to join me, Ahsoka?”<br/><br/>“Of course,” Ahsoka said, leaning forward and running her tongue up and down along the side of Jane’s shaft. “Let’s get going.”<br/><br/>Liara quickly joined in, pressing herself shoulder to shoulder against Ahsoka as the two of them started to work on the shaft in front of them. Jane sighed in pleasure and rested a hand on each of them, pressing down on top of their heads. That sent a warm shiver through Ahsoka and she could feel the arousal starting to leak out of her as she licked her way up and down along Jane’s shaft.<br/><br/>As the two of them worked, Ahsoka felt Liara’s hand pressing down on her butt, through her clothing. Ahsoka squeaked in surprise at that but didn’t stop her. Especially when it was obvious that Jane liked what the two of them were doing.<br/><br/>Ahsoka pushed her rear back up against Liara’s hand, letting the blue-skinned woman really sink her fingers down into it, as much as possible. Ahsoka focused on sucking Jane’s cock, bobbing her mouth up and down along it, feeling the hard shaft inside of her mouth. Or sometimes she was licking her way up and down along it as Liara took over the job of sucking on it.<br/><br/>The important thing was that they were both making Jane feel good. The human woman smiled down at the pair of them as they worked, softly stroking both of their heads. That added another bit of enjoyment to the experience as the two of them sucked on the thick cock in front of them.<br/><br/>“I’m going to cum soon, ladies,” Jane said softly. “Which one of you wants it?”<br/><br/>“We can share it,” Ahsoka said, glancing at Liara. “Right?”<br/><br/>“Right,” Liara said, looking up at Jane. “Do it, Jane. Pump your seed all over both of us. Mark us with your cum.”<br/><br/>Jane smiled at that. And a few seconds later, she came, pouring her cum all over the two of them. Ahsoka gasped and shivered. She had taken Jane’s seed on her face a lot already. But it still felt <em>nice</em> to do so. Like it was what she should be doing. That everything was just perfect right now.<br/><br/>Ahsoka could feel the thick strands of semen clinging to her face. She shivered, her tongue flicking out to lick at some of it. It was all over her cheeks and chin and nose. Jane had marked her <em>well</em>.<br/><br/>And she had done just as good of a job with Liara. Ahsoka turned her eyes a bit to look at her… friend? Whatever Liara was exactly.<br/><br/>Liara had got just as much cum smeared all over her face. Ahsoka swallowed. She had never really seen what she herself looked like with Jane’s cum on her. But if she looked like Liara (with orange skin and such, of course) then no wonder Jane liked cumming on her face.<br/><br/>Liara looked <em>good</em>. Sexy, even. Ahsoka swallowed as she stared, looking at the white cum clinging to the blue skin. And Liara was looking right back at her with an almost identical expression.<br/><br/>Ahsoka realized that she was leaning in for a kiss. So was Liara. It took practically no time before the two of them were making out, pressing their lips up against one another as they made out. Ahsoka moaned into the kiss, reaching in between Liara’s legs to rub at her covered pussy, just like Liara was doing to Ahsoka’s breasts.<br/><br/>Ahsoka could taste Jane’s cum on Liara’s lips. And she realized that her tongue was poking out to lick up more and more of the semen off of Liara’s face, just like Liara was doing to her. Ahsoka’s hands wandered up along Liara’s body until they were clasping Liara’s cheeks, holding her still to better lick her. And Liara was doing the exact same thing to her.<br/><br/>By the time Ahsoka finally drew back, she was panting for breath, chest heaving as her gaze switched between Liara and Jane. They both looked very pleased with themselves. And Ahsoka was feeling pretty good as well, a wonderful tingling sensation running through her entire body.<br/><br/>“You two know how to put on a show,” Jane said, stroking Ahsoka’s montrals and making her moan. “I’m impressed.”<br/><br/>“I’m glad you like it, Jane,” Ahsoka said, her voice wobbling with all of the lust that was bubbling up inside of her. “It felt good. All of it.”<br/><br/>“Very good,” Liara said with a nod. “But there’s ways,” her hands came up to squeeze Ahsoka’s breasts through her shirt, “that we could feel even better.”<br/><br/>Very soon after that, all three of them ended up on Jane’s bed. Ahsoka blinked as she realized that she was on top of Liara, face to face with her, their bodies pressing against each other. And Jane was behind them both, looking down at them. Ahsoka looked over her shoulder and swallowed at the expression of <em>lust</em> that was on Jane’s face.<br/><br/>“Come on, Jane,” Liara said, stroking Ahsoka’s head. “Fuck both of us. Fuck us like you know you want to.”<br/><br/>“You don’t need to tell me twice,” Jane said with a laugh. She reached down with one hand and squeezed Ahsoka’s ass. Ahsoka moaned as she felt so <em>many</em> hands wandering all over her body. “It’s just hard to decide which one of you I’ll fuck first.” Her hand squeezed down on Ahsoka’s rear again. “And which hole to use.”<br/><br/>Ahsoka shivered at that. She was <em>horny</em> and she didn’t much care how Jane fucked her, so long as she got to feel Jane’s dick inside of her. Actually, when was the last time that Ahsoka had tried to direct Jane to a certain hole? She couldn’t remember, not after her first time with anal had been so <em>good</em>.<br/><br/>Liara and Jane worked together to strip Ahsoka. Ahsoka did her best to get Liara naked as well, but it was a bit difficult with how she was underneath Ahsoka. She still managed to get those large pair of blue breasts hanging out in the open, though. That was a <em>good</em> sight.<br/><br/>And a good taste. Ahsoka took one of Liara’s nipples in her mouth and sucked on it, feeling the stiff nub underneath her tongue. Liara had a taste that was slightly different from Ahsoka’s own or Jane’s. Her own taste or an Asari’s taste? It was hard to say and Ahsoka couldn’t begin to think of how to find out.<br/><br/>Instead, she kept on sucking on that fat nipple as Liara got undressed underneath her, wiggling around in a <em>very</em> nice manner. Ahsoka could feel her arousal dripping out of her, proof of how good she was feeling and how much she wanted to get <em>fucked</em>.<br/><br/>Right now, Jane was still just groping her, reaching down to squeeze Ahsoka’s large, firm rear with both hands. It felt <em>nice</em> to get groped, to have her lover touching her like this. But Ahsoka knew how much better it <em>could</em> feel if she just got a hard cock inside of her.<br/><br/>Boy, this was different from what she had been thinking of when she had been a Jedi! Ahsoka didn’t feel <em>bad</em> over what she was doing, though. How could anyone feel bad when her body was feeling this turned on? Ahsoka moaned and rocked back and forth, pinned in between Liara and Jane. And it felt so <em>right</em> to have two warm, naked bodies pressing against her from both ends, keeping her trapped in her place, stuck right <em>here</em>.<br/><br/>Liara lifted Ahsoka’s head up from her nipple and kissed her. Ahsoka eagerly returned the kiss, making out with Liara as Jane watched the two of them. Ahsoka could feel how much Jane was enjoying the show, how much lust was inside of her.<br/><br/>Then she could feel the proof of Jane’s lust in a whole new way. She shivered, feeling the tip of Jane’s dick pressing against her. Ahsoka closed her eyes and moaned, feeling the arousal leaking out of her lips, spread apart by Jane’s dick. It wouldn’t take much for Jane to slid into her. Ahsoka was <em>more</em> than ready to take cock. All Jane needed to do was push for-<br/><br/>Jane did just that. Ahsoka’s pussy didn’t do a thing to slow her down, taking Jane’s rod deeper and deeper inside of her. Jane’s hands tightened down on Ahsoka’s ass as she did so, squeezing down tightly on those fat orange cheeks.<br/><br/>Ahsoka moaned as Jane’s cock slid inside of her. Her pussy eagerly opened up, taking the thick, hard shaft deeper and deeper inside of her. It felt <em>wonderful</em> and Ahsoka squeezed down around it, wanting to feel even more inside of her.<br/><br/>“No wonder you like fucking her,” Liara said, stroking Ahsoka’s montrals. “Just look at how pretty she looks right now.”<br/><br/>“Ahsoka has any number of great expressions,” Jane said, giving Ahsoka’s ass a slap that made her moan and yelp in pleasure and pain. “I wonder how many of them we’ll be seeing today?”<br/><br/>Ahsoka shivered at that and blushed. And she kept on letting herself get fucked, having a great time as Jane’s dick pumped in and out of her, over and over again. Ahsoka rocked back and forth on top of Liara, looking down at her with wide eyes as she saw the lust inside of Liara’s gaze.<br/><br/>“Just don’t forget me, Jane,” Liara said, as her hands ran over Ahsoka’s head and back.<br/><br/>“How could I?” Jane asked.<br/><br/>Then she pulled out of Ahsoka. Ahsoka bit back a greedy whine. Liara had just as much right to get fucked as Ahsoka did. And it was <em>very</em> right that Jane got to be the one to choose which girl got fucked. That was what Ahsoka kept on telling herself, but damnit, she <em>wanted</em> that cock back inside of her, stirring her up!<br/><br/>Though the look on Liara’s face when Jane slid into her helped with that. It was a <em>nice</em> look and Ahsoka wondered if she looked like that when she got fucked by Jane. If so… wow.<br/><br/>Liara’s hands tightened on Ahsoka’s body as Jane started to thrust in and out of her, over and over again. Sweet sounding moans slipped from her lips and Ahsoka licked her own lips, before leaning down to kiss her.<br/><br/>It was hard to tell how long Jane fucked Liara for, though it was obviously <em>too</em> long for Ahsoka to go without getting a cock slid into her. Bu as a (former) Jedi, Ahsoka was supposed to practice restraint and patience, which meant that she should just trust in Jane and let her do what she wanted, when she wanted.<br/><br/>Though it still felt <em>really</em> good when Jane slid back inside of Ahsoka. Ahsoka moaned, closing her eyes as she felt her pussy getting stretched back out by the shaft as Jane started to rock back and forth inside of her.<br/><br/>“Fuck her hard, Jane,” Liara said softly, stroking the sides of Ahsoka’s face. “Fuck her like you used to fuck me.”<br/><br/>“I do, trust me,” Jane said, giving Ahsoka’s ass a firm slap. Ahsoka moaned and then moaned again as Jane slapped her butt a few more times. “she gets <em>way</em> tighter than you do when I spank her.”<br/><br/>“Oh, are you even more of a submissive than me, Ahsoka?” Liara asked in a teasing voice as she stroked Ahsoka’s montrals. “Were you made to take dick and to do as you’re told?”<br/><br/>Ahsoka didn’t answer. She just moaned, feeling the lust bubbling up inside of her as Jane kept on thrusting in and out of her. Her orgasm was getting <em>very</em> close and even if Jane pulled out of her now, Ahsoka was sure that she would still be able to rub herself to completion on Liara’s thighs.<br/><br/>Not the most dignified way to get off, but since when had Ahsoka really worried about her dignity when she was with Jane? Alright, she <em>had</em>, but that had been quite a few weeks ago.<br/><br/>Jane was going faster and faster inside of Ahsoka and she was reaching <em>deep</em> inside of Ahsoka as well. Ahsoka groaned as she felt the shaft reaching deep inside of her, stretching her orange pussy out and making her feel <em>wonderful</em> as she got fucked. She held on tightly to Liara, not wanting to let go of her new friend as she felt her lover’s cock stretching her out.<br/><br/>“I’m, ah, ah!” Ahsoka moaned as she felt the pleasure welling up inside of her, erasing her ability to do anything other than sweetly moan as she got used. “I’m going to-!”<br/><br/>“Cum for us,” Jane whispered in Ahsoka’s ear as her hands kept on squeezing down tightly on Ahsoka’s butt and her dick kept on doing such <em>wonderful</em> things to her pussy. “Let us both see what it’s like for you to orgasm.”<br/><br/>How could Ahsoka deny a request like that? She threw her head back and moaned deeply as she felt the pleasure welling up inside of her, hot and tense and wonderful. Then she let go.<br/><br/>Ahsoka shook and twitched as she came, Liara’s and Jane’s arms wrapped tightly around her, holding her in place as Ahsoka orgasmed again and again. It was a wonderful feeling and she couldn’t believe how much better it was for having another person that she cared about (not very deeply as of yet, but in time…) in the room with her. Not just in the room, but <em>with</em> her, holding onto her, having done her part to make the orgasm feel as wonderful as it possibly could for Ahsoka.<br/><br/>Ahsoka twitched and gasped and whined and then finally collapsed down on top of Liara, their breasts pressing against each other. Ahsoka couldn’t believe how hot and wonderful she felt inside of herself. The pleasure spreading through her was… unreal. Amazing. It was the best thing <em>ever, </em>just like very single orgasm was.<br/><br/>“You’re right, Jane,” Liara said, stroking the back of Ahsoka’s head. “She does look beautiful when she cums.”<br/><br/>“And plenty of other times, too,” Jane said, planting a kiss first on Ahsoka’s montral and then on Liara’s hand. “I bet that you’ll get to see some of those ways before the night’s over.”<br/><br/>“I look forward to it,” Liara purred, stroking Ahsoka’s head again.<br/><br/>Jane pulled out of Ahsoka’s relaxed folds. Ahsoka whined a bit at that but let it happen. And the look on Liara’s face, and the feelings she was giving out when through the Force, when Jane slid inside of her, <em>really</em> helped Ahsoka get over her momentary, minor loss.<br/><br/>Ahsoka realized that she could actually feel the thrusts from Jane traveling through Liara’s body as she lay on top of the blue-skinned woman. It was a <em>nice</em> feeling, though there were obviously some nicer ones to be had.<br/><br/>Like touching Liara’s breasts. Ahsoka did just that, sneaking her hands in between her and Liara’s bodies and pressing down on the large, soft, full mounds. She could feel a pair of stiff nipples digging into her palm. The sound that Liara made as Ahsoka started to play with her breasts was just <em>wonderful</em>. Ahsoka shivered and kissed Liara as she touched the alien woman’s body.<br/><br/>Liara touched her in turn, clutching at her body desperately as the two of them kissed and made out. And as Jane kept on <em>fucking</em> Liara. Her hands were still squeezing down on Ahsoka’s ass, sending a nice trickle of pleasure to seep through Ahsoka’s soul as she felt everything else that was happening to her. She shivered and kissed Liara once again, her entire body twitching and pulsing with need.<br/><br/>It was obvious that Liara was getting close to her orgasm. She was moaning in a way that Ahsoka found <em>very</em> familiar, the kind of way that Ahsoka had never realized could be quite so erotic before. Was this what she sounded like, what she looked like when Jane was fucking her into a mind-melting orgasm? No <em>wonder</em> Jane was always so ready and eager to fuck Ahsoka again and again. Ahsoka was feeling the urge to do even more to Liara than was already being done, just to listen to those sweet cries again.<br/><br/>Liara’s eyes actually turned black when she came. Ahsoka could feel <em>something</em>, something not quite like the Force, tugging at her mind as Liara shook and moaned. Then it was gone, almost as quickly as it had started and Liara was still orgasming, only held in place by Ahsoka’s weight.<br/><br/>“God, you always get so tight around my dick when you cum,” Jane muttered, giving Ahsoka’s ass a squeeze, <em>digging</em> in with her fingers. “I love it. I love both of you.”<br/><br/>“I, I love you too, Jane,” Ahsoka got out, still staring down, entranced by Liara’s orgasm as it rippled through her.<br/><br/>It took a <em>long</em> while for Liara’s orgasm to die down inside of her. Long enough that Ahsoka realized that she was getting turned on as well, that there was a hot need rising up inside of her. That kind of need was best satisfied with an orgasm, in Ahsoka’s mind. Well, now that she had learned how much <em>better</em> proper sex was than meditation or exercise followed by a cold shower.<br/><br/>And Jane was still as hard as a rock. Ahsoka could tell that when she pulled out of Liara’s pussy and rested the tip of her dick against Ahsoka’s ass. Ahsoka mewled, shivering in delight. She hadn’t ever really thought of anal sex as being a <em>thing</em> before Jane had introduced her to it.<br/><br/>And then introduced her to it again because the first time the topic came up, Ahsoka had wanted <em>nothing</em> to do with it. And then after a while, the topic had come up again and well, Ahsoka had cum as well. It had been a <em>different</em> orgasm, compared to cumming from her pussy, but it had still been pretty nice.<br/><br/>Ahsoka let out a <em>very</em> lewd moan as Jane pushed into her rear. Her legs kicked on the bed as she felt herself getting stretched <em>out</em>, stretched out in a way that her pussy never felt like. Ahsoka gasped, staring down into Liara’s eyes as Jane started to <em>fuck</em> her, slamming in and out of her ass at a faster and faster pace.<br/><br/>“Did you think that this wasn’t going to happen?” Liara asked, cradling the sides of Ahsoka’s face. “After putting that butt up into the air for so long.” She giggled. “Jane loves a nice ass, don’t you?”<br/><br/>“And the rest of Ahsoka and you as well,” Jane said, planting a kiss at the top of Ahsoka’s montral, making her gasp lewdly. “You both look wonderful.” She spanked Ahsoka’s rear, making her moan. “And the insides are great as well.”<br/><br/>She sure was fucking Ahsoka hard enough to make that sound like the truth. Ahsoka shivered, feeling her own arousal leaping upwards with every single thrust as Jane forced herself <em>deep</em> inside of Ahsoka’s holes. Ahsoka moaned again and again, feeling the lust spreading throughout her body.<br/><br/>And then, half as Ahsoka had expected, Jane pulled out of her. Ahsoka tried her hardest to bite back the disappointed moan from that, but it was <em>hard</em>. It wasn’t what she had wanted to have happen. She wanted to keep on feeling <em>good</em> from her lover.<br/><br/>But it was impossible to deny that Jane was in charge in the bedroom and that Ahsoka <em>liked</em> Jane being in charge in the bedroom. Especially when Liara looked so nice as she got fucked in the ass as well.<br/><br/>Liara moaned nicely as Jane obviously slid inside of her. Ahsoka licked her lips as she watched the minor discomfort pass over Liara’s face, followed by a <em>lot</em> of lust. She was still ready to get fucked in the ass by Jane after two and a half years, huh?<br/><br/>“Have you been keeping yourself ready for me, Liara?” Jane asked, sounding amused and happy at the thought.<br/><br/>“As of right after dinner, yes,” Liara said with a moan as she bucked underneath Ahsoka. “I knew what you would want to do to me.”<br/><br/>“You do know me well,” Jane said. “Good girl.”<br/><br/>It was obvious that Liara liked being called that, even if she didn’t like it quite as much as Ahsoka did. Then again, there was a leash and a collar in one of Jane’s drawers. There weren’t <em>many</em> people who enjoyed being a good girl more than Ahsoka did. And that was just fine.<br/><br/>Jane switched between the two of them pretty often, never fucking any one of the four options for more than half a minute or so. It was driving Ahsoka wild and she loved it. So did Liara.<br/><br/>They both loved it so much that they managed to cum together at the same time, fingers digging into each other as they moaned out their orgasms. Ahsoka could feel the pleasure pulsing inside of her, spreading through her body and could see the same happening to Liara. And Jane had to be able to <em>feel</em> it, since she was still buried inside of the blue-skinned woman. Just as Liara’s orgasm was winding down, her eyes shot open wide and she groaned in a different pitch from before. Ahsoka only had to think about what that could mean for a minute before she got it.<br/><br/>“Oh, that’s it,” Jane groaned. “I love the feeling of alien holes around my cock.”<br/><br/>Ahsoka didn’t have time to react to that. Not when she felt Jane shoving her dick back inside of Ahsoka’s folds. The human woman didn’t hold herself in there for long or go very deep inside of Ahsoka. Just deep enough to spurt some warm, wonderful semen inside of her.<br/><br/>Ahsoka moaned, feeling the seed landing inside of her, covering her walls with semen. It felt so <em>good</em>, it always felt so good to have Jane cum inside of her and make her feel so <em>warm</em>.<br/><br/>Jane only kept her dick inside long enough for a few spurts of semen to land inside of Ahsoka’s wet, orange pussy. Then she was pulling out, the last few jets of cum landing on Ahsoka’s ass. Somehow, cum on her body never felt quite as warm as cum <em>in</em> her body. But Ahsoka still loved the feeling.<br/><br/>Ahsoka rolled off of Liara’s body. She stared up at the ceiling, panting for air as she felt her pussy twitching and trembling. Oh fuck, she felt so <em>good</em>. She loved this feeling. She couldn’t put into words how much she loved this feeling.<br/><br/>Jane finally joined her on the bed, laying down with a happy sigh. All three of them pressed up together, looking at one another with smiles on their faces as they stared. Ahsoka relaxed and enjoyed the wonderful aura that was filling up the cabin from everything that they had done together.<br/><br/>Ahsoka could tell when Liara’s thoughts left the pleasant mental haze left by a good fucking. She couldn’t tell what the blue-skinned woman was thinking <em>about</em>, but the change in her emotions was terribly honest.<br/><br/>“I realize that this isn’t the best time to bring it up,” Liara said, wrapping an arm around both Jane and Ahsoka, who returned the favor both to her and each other, “but I was digging through the Shadow Broker’s archives this evening and I found some odd bits of data.”<br/><br/>Ahsoka nodded, waiting to hear what Liara had learned. Nothing good obviously, even Jane could tell that from her tone and the look on her face.<br/><br/>“Ahsoka, you’re from another galaxy, somehow, aren’t you?” Liara turned to look at Ahsoka. “Not just some undiscovered region of this one.”<br/><br/>“Yes, I am,” Ahsoka said, nodding her head. “I’m not sure how I ended up here, but yes.”<br/><br/>Ahsoka didn’t have any problems admitting this. Jane already knew and, obviously, so did Liara. It was still something she would prefer not to talk about, after a few indiscretions when she had first arrived.<br/><br/>“You’re not the only one,” Liara said. “After learning about you, the Shadow Broker started searching and he found records of two other warriors who used energy weapons like you and had strange biotics.”<br/><br/>Ahsoka perked up. Two Jedi had followed her here or been brought here or however that worked? It was news to her, but it was <em>good</em> news.<br/><br/>“Really?” Ahsoka asked. “That’s good. Did his files have a description of them?”<br/><br/>“Yes, I’ll send you what I have once I get back to my terminal,” Liara said. “But from what I remember… they were both a new type of aliens, something like a asari-vorcha cross, with small horns coming out of an Asari face.” She paused. “Actually, since they were both male, I suppose they would be a human-vorcha cross.” Jane shrugged and that and Ahsoka tried to think of which of the many, <em>many</em> species in her galaxy that could describe and if she knew any Jedi of those species.<br/><br/>“Oh, and their energy swords were a darker shade than yours,” Liara said, looking around for Ahsoka’s lightsaber to gesture at. “More of a bright red than an orange.”<br/><br/>“Red?” Ahsoka asked, her eyes going wide. “Are you sure?”<br/><br/>“Yes,” Liara said, even as Ahsoka’s heart started to beat quicker in her chest and her lekku twitched in agitation. “They’re connected with some odd incidents with Asari religious institutions, with the nuns vanishing and the surrounding area fairly thoroughly stripped of life. Quite puzzling and disturbing.”<br/><br/>Ahsoka nodded. <em>Those</em> two. Shit. Fuck. Even stronger curse words. Why did it have to be <em>them</em> instead of Anakin or Obi-Wan or someone?</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div><p>Mornith smiled widely as she looked up at the swirling energies. Maul and Opress stood on either side of her while a team of her little sisters monitored the portal's energy levels. She knew that they didn't understand the mechanisms that would propel all of them from this galaxy to the one that her allies had come from, any more than she did. A strange melding of mass relays and the 'Force', both of which were beyond Mornith's understanding. Still, if it let them move to the place Maul and Opress had come from, well, that was enough.<br/><br/>“A whole new galaxy,” Mornith purred, fingering the pistol she used a prop far more than a weapon, “and a whole new array of species to awaken.”<br/><br/>“All our enemies will fall before us, the old and the new” Maul growled, the bloodlust pouring off of him in waves as he twitched. “Everyone will die.”<br/><br/>“Yes,” Opress said in a savage, gleeful tone. “They were all fall before us and the survivors…”<br/><br/>All three of them chuckled grimly, having their own different plans on what to do with what was left over.<br/><br/>It was the dawn of a new age.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>